


Coping

by AmyOtterCat



Series: Inevitable [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyOtterCat/pseuds/AmyOtterCat
Summary: just a mini one-shot about my fave duo and dealing with emotions





	Coping

They delt, each in their own way. 

Lie Ren was the quiet one. He noticed each emotion and let it pass. He was a consummate realist. Bad things happened and there was a proper amount of morning to be done and then you got on with your life. The same with good things, a time and a place to celebrate. Some would call him passive but he didn't think so, he was just deliberate in his actions. Perhaps once he had been too scared to do anything, but now he was getting stronger all the time, and his feelings would not control his actions or inactions anymore. 

Nora Valkyrie was not quiet. Ever. She always saw every cup as half full and every silver lining on a dark cloud. And she was not shy about letting the world know it. Every frown could be turned upside down. Nora was a firm believer that smiling was halfway to happy, fake it till you make it. Some people called her crazy, but this was the only way she stayed sane. Laugh in the face of danger and grin to bear the pain. 

Together they were more honest. Ren was more expressive, Nora just brought that out in him. Worry and laughter and even words simply flowed easier around his closest friend. Ren was the only one who got to see Nora cry.


End file.
